PROJECT SUMMARY The objective of this Ohio State University postdoctoral clinical T32 training program entitled: ?Training Hematology and Oncology Fellows in Clinical Research? is to provide a state of the art clinical research training experience, specifically for postdoctoral fellows in Hematology and Oncology with an M.D., D.O., or equivalent degree who have demonstrated a firm commitment to patient oriented cancer research. The overriding goal of this training program is to prepare Hematology and Oncology fellows in the OSU Divisions of Hematology and Medical Oncology for academic careers in patient oriented clinical and translational cancer investigation. Progress in cancer therapy and prevention requires strong collaborative efforts, and patient oriented physician investigators provide a critical link with physician-scientists and basic scientists toward this goal. The recent explosive growth of scientific discoveries and the increasing complexity of cancer clinical trials, particularly phase I/II studies of novel therapeutic agents and regimens, make it imperative that trainees in Hematology/Oncology acquire the proper training through appropriate mentoring, to prepare them for careers in clinical and translational investigation. This T32 program will prepare fellowship trainees for productive academic careers by providing an intellectually rigorous curriculum, strong mentoring and support from senior faculty, protected time for academic training during fellowship, ?hands on? experience in developing and writing clinical studies and research papers, and ample opportunities to enhance their OSU experience with extramural programs and workshops sponsored by the NCI or other professional academic organizations such as ASCO and ASH. The participating members consist of the 2 Program Directors, Coordinating Committee members, Advisory Committee members, primary mentors, and contributing faculty, who were chosen based on their prior track record of successful mentoring and their demonstrated commitment to clinical and translational research. T32 fellows will commit for two years of training. The strengths of the OSUCCC, primarily in the fields of cancer prevention and experimental therapeutics, is the perfect environment to our planned success. Our T32 proposal is designed to foster and ensure the development of fellowship trainees, who we will train to assume academic clinical research positions as faculty members upon graduation. The T32 program is engineered to empower trainees to become independent clinical and translational investigators. Trainees will have mandatory an elective training in various settings, including the opportunity to obtain one or two master degrees; they will be required to create an investigator initiated clinical study and will start its implementation during training; they will be required to apply for funding for their own study through peer reviewed grant mechanisms; and they will be offered the opportunity to network nationally with the NCI and oncology professional organizations. OSUCCC is also deeply committed to training women and members of underrepresented racial and ethnic groups for academic careers as shown in continuous efforts to recruit and train female and underrepresented minority fellows.